one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The scout vs sonic
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE (the red base) annoucner: attention soldiers our intel has been stolen with that the classes were plowed right through as a familliar blue hedgehog was reveald it was sonic he had just retrieved a breifcase with intel in it little did he know there was a class that was looking for it that he didn't defeat yet and boy was he mad that man was the scout and boy the looks of things he wanted it back scout: look spikey i am gonna have to ask you to hand that back sonic: sorry no can do i was sent on a special mission and and gonna have to bring it back scout: oh that's a real shame really cause i aim to bring it back to my team and by the looks of your color it seems you are workign for the blues sonic: blues? *sigh* okay let's just get this over with the scout suddenly ran past sonic sonic: woah he's fast sonic ran after him WHO IS THE FASTEST FIGHT! 60 sonic then ran at scout and punched him in the face scout then hit him with his bat sonic: woah since when did you get a bat? 50 scout: it's my trademark weapon sue me with that scout then ran at sonic but he dodged sonic then attacked at light speed 40 scout was beaten almost to a pulp but luckily he has a can of bonk when he drank it he gained super speed and was running lighitning fast at sonic 30 sonic could barely see him he was going so fast sonic was getting hit from all sides and wads sent flying into a building 29 sonic had had enough so he went for his ultimate weapon the one and only form known as..... 28 SUPER SONIC!! the chaos emeralds were aligned and sonic transformed into super sonic thus with blazing speed he charged at scout 27 scout was now taking a super fast beating not even bonk could help him now soon the scout was sent tumbling on the ground 26 scout tried to reach for his bat but super sonic just broke it scout: aww crap this ain't good you dang right it isn't 25 scout then ran for his life super sonic ran at him scout kept running and placed a bomb on him sonic was sent flying out of his super sonic form 24 sonic: oh great this can't end well scout: yep your right scout then appeared with more bonk and tired to drink it but then sonic took the bonk and threw it sonic: not this time 23 sonis then punched scout so hard that he was sent flying cartoonishly into a shed scout was bleeding all over 22 this gave sonic a chance to charge up and unleash the light spped dash sonic: ready? scout then ran towards sonic but then 21 sonic: go!!!! scout was hit full force sending flying into a satelite where a nearby tv watcer was watching hiw favorite soapt man: oh come on! who is jeanie's real father 22 scout then landed on his croch on a rock making him cover it in pain in a squeaky voice scout (squeaky voice): ahhh!!!!!! the yell was so loud it could be heard from space astronaught:" what was that astronaught 2: somebody must've gotten hit between the legs or something 19 scout recovered from it and then ran back at sonic hitting him with all his might sonic easily dodged all of the scouts attacks sonic then kicked scout in the face at full speed poor scout was gonna feel that in the morning 17 scout was sent flying in slow motion into the red base where his fallen classes were to this scout was shocked he looked all around seeing each of his fellow red comrades there in a bloodied pulp dead 15 scout then enraged ran at sonic hitting him with each hit boy was scout mad he hit him wit ha spare baseball bat making sonic bleed all over 14 the hits continued at sonic but he still wasn't out so sonic tried the bonk and like that he was blazing fast scout: aw come on man! 13 sonic was out and about punching scout at super fast speed even faster then his usuala speed sonic was talking fast too 12 sonic: i love this soda really good good good soda gott have more gotta have more! sonic blaze right through scout drink all of his bonk 11 with that sonic went so fast scout wasbleeding all over sonic then sudenly was all tuckered out breathing heavily sonic: uggh what happened? scout: this 10 scout hit sonic in the jaw sending him into the desert where the scout followed scout hit him saying bonk reapeatedly 9 scout: bonk bonk bonk suddenly sonic did on spindash cuttin off one of the scout's arms scout: ahh! my arm! soni: now then let's finish this with that sonic tunred into dark sonic dark sonic: right here right now 7 sonic then attacked scout aggresively and hard the scout was sent fltying into the sky then back down but he managed to survived 6 dark sonic then punched scout in the nose breaking it the scouts nose then bled out and the scout was down for the count 5 sonic then unleashed a spindahs combo slicing the scout up....or so you think cause the scout then bonked dark sonic with his bat and knocked him out for a bit 4 sonic was sent out of his dark form and tuckered out scout: you killed my friends cut off my arms and tried to slice me up anylast words 3 sonic: yeah chaos control! with that to scout's surprise sonic turned into super sonic ounce again 2 sonic then thrashed scout and punched him into orbit where he was burnt to a crisp and landed on the earth ground nothing but a burnt one armed skull KO!!!! sonic then turned back into super sonic sonic: well looks like a mission complete *takes the briefcase* guess the blues will have no more compeition anymore with that he dashed off THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS........SONIC!